


占有欲

by XLHDDDDD



Category: R1SE (Band), 小洛豪 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 骑乘
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25686208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XLHDDDDD/pseuds/XLHDDDDD
Relationships: 任豪/何洛洛
Kudos: 9





	占有欲

“为什么今天又穿真空？”任豪啃着何洛洛的锁骨，气呼呼地问。  
“哎呀，我没…我上次穿都是什么时候的事了，怎么就又了？”说着又推了推任豪的头：“诶你别咬这么高，要不我明天去机场又要穿高领，最近这么热，我老这样她们会怀疑的。再说了，你还说我呢，你不也穿真空了吗？只许州官放火，不许百姓点灯，哼！”  
任豪气的去咬何洛洛的唇：“你个小没良心的，我是穿了，我领子开多大，你领子开多大？啊？你看看你那站上热搜的图，整个锁骨都露在外面，肩膀上的拉链也开着，和没穿有什么区别！我点开评论感觉他们的尖叫都能刺破我的耳膜了！”  
何洛洛刚准备张嘴解释，任豪却趁机把舌头顶了进来，缠住他的舌头和他深吻。何洛洛说不出话，还被任豪乘虚而入，气的伸舌把任豪的舌头使劲往外顶，任豪却趁机勾住他的舌头，吻的更深了。吻了好一阵，吻到何洛洛腿都软了，任豪才慢慢的从何洛洛的口中退了出来。  
何洛洛虽然腿软了，嘴上却终于得了空，又不服气的嚷嚷起来：“还好意思说呢，不知道是谁，看了照片以后气的在后台把我衣服上的拉链拉上了！我看也就是条件不足，不然你可能把我西装上面能多订两个扣子！”说完还气呼呼的撇了任豪一眼。  
任豪被何洛洛这幅娇憨的模样弄得心头火起，虽然在一起这么久了，但是自己的欲望还是被何洛洛随意的掌控，即使是在和他生气，也还是会被他不经意流露的情态感到心动。  
任豪望着一边沙发上的包嘟嘟囔囔地说：“我别针都准备好了，都怪后台准备时间太紧，不然我肯定不让你穿这么低的西装就参加直播。”  
何洛洛听见任豪说话却没太听清说什么，但是本能感觉到不是什么好事，就眯起眼睛直视趴在自己身上的人，凶巴巴的问他：“你说什么呢？”  
任豪立刻转向他：“没什么，我说，不管怎么样，你应该补偿我了！”说着，抓着何洛洛手去帮自己解开裤子，自己也没闲着，伸手去薅何洛洛的裤子。  
何洛洛还没搞清这之间的因果关系，屁股却已经惯性的配合任豪的动作抬了起来，让任豪顺利的把裤子脱了下来。  
任豪把自己的裤子也脱了以后，却停下了动作直起上身问何洛洛：“今天的团综看了吗？”  
何洛洛被任豪突然的发问搞得有些摸不清头脑：“什么？团综？”  
“嗯，咱们的小团综，上午播的，咱们当保育员那期。”  
何洛洛更懵逼了：“没有啊……不是才播出？咱们不是都是晚上回来一起看的吗？”  
“没事，我刚刚路上闲着没事看了会，我看见你喂小浣熊了，你知道我们这组在干什么吗？”  
何洛洛一听，想起来了，是任豪没选他一组的那次，气得他立刻蹬腿踢了踢身上的男人：“你还说！你都不选我，我都眼巴巴的看着你了，你还假装没看见选别人，哼，不做了不做了不想和你说话了，你赶紧从我身上下去！”说着就作势要站起来。  
任豪赶紧按住激动的小朋友，解释道：“你看你，怎么这么喜欢拿这个要挟我，我不是不想选你，是我想着你胆子这么小，去小动物的组比较好，我怕你和我一起去猛兽组你会害怕。”  
何洛洛不服气的回嘴：“有你保护我，我怎么会害怕？”  
任豪又一下被小朋友不经意间说出的话击中，摸了摸何洛洛的头：“是，豪哥会保护你，所以豪哥看完节目以后也有点后悔，不论是困难还是简单我都应该陪着你的，不应该觉得你害怕就把你一个人放在别的组里，豪哥给你道歉好不好？”  
何洛洛被任豪突然的告白搞得有些不好意思，不敢直视任豪，把头扭向一边点了点头当做原谅。  
“那你知道我们这组在干什么吗？”任豪又问何洛洛。  
“你们不是猛兽组嘛，是不是给小狮子小老虎喂奶了啊？”  
“洛洛还是这么聪明！那你知道除了喂奶我们还学了什么吗？”  
“什么？”  
任豪拿过润滑油涂在手上，然后把手伸到何洛洛的后穴周围，伸出手指按了按说：“我们还学会帮小狮子排泄了，就像这样，帮它按摩肛门，它舒服了，就会排尿了。”  
何洛洛往上蹭了蹭，想躲开任豪作怪的手指：“我又不是小狮子，你别这么按了！”  
“我想帮我们洛洛舒服放松一下，等会方便我进去呀！”  
何洛洛被任豪说的脸热，他微微打开双腿配合着对方的入侵，任豪便得寸进尺的在后穴摸索起来，很快就找到了那处凸起，他坏心眼的只攻击那一处，何洛洛被他弄得前端高高翘起，后穴也变得湿软起来。  
何洛洛被任豪的扣弄搞得欲火焚身，可任豪却迟迟不进入，只是用三只手指来回磨着他，他忍不住圈住任豪的脖子，在任豪耳边撒着娇：“你，你快进来呀，别玩我了。”  
任豪却充耳不闻，还坏心眼地含住了何洛洛的乳珠，用牙轻轻磨着，何洛洛本来就是敏感的体质，被任豪这么上下一齐的弄着，感觉还没开始就要被玩射了。他圈住任豪的腰，配合着摇了摇屁股，方便任豪的手更深入的进出。  
任豪感觉到何洛洛的讨好，松开了嘴里的乳珠，还恋恋不舍的舔了舔，然后把唇凑到他的耳边轻轻地说：“豪哥可以进去，但是，你在上面自己吃进去好不好？”  
何洛洛被任豪搞得也不管他说了什么，只知道点头答应，还没反应过来，就被任豪一把翻了过来，坐在了任豪的腰腹上。  
何洛洛这才反应过来刚刚答应了什么，血一下全涌到了脸上。他知道这会已经不能反悔了，当还是觉得不好意思，就和任豪讨价还价起来：“我…等会你不能碰我，而且你也别看着我好不好？”  
任豪知道小孩容易害羞，配合的点了点头，把头转向了一边。何洛洛还是不放心，把参加活动时的腰带拿来盖在了任豪的眼睛上才放心。  
可是何洛洛却没发现，平躺的任豪正好可以从鼻梁和脸的缝隙里看清他的一举一动。  
何洛洛从床头的抽屉里把避孕套拿出来，撕开袋子套在任豪的性器上，撸了两把抚平上面的褶皱，然后他抬起屁股颤颤巍巍地握着性器想往后穴里塞，但是性器和后穴上都沾满了润滑油，他又没有经验，任豪的性器在穴口来回划了几次都没进去。何洛洛有些着急，任豪看着也有些忍不住了，他抬了抬腰，想帮何洛洛一把，也帮帮自己。何洛洛却立刻看向他：“哎呀你别动，说好了不动你怎么还耍赖呢！你这样我不做了！”任豪立刻去扶何洛洛的腰，一边说：“没有没有，我不动了，我不动了，你来你来！”  
何洛洛看着腰上的手突然有点怀疑：“你是不是能看见啊？”然后伸手在任豪眼前晃了晃。  
任豪立刻抬手按了按眼上的腰带，“没有没有，你想多了，你坐在我身上我肯定知道你在哪啊！”  
何洛洛一想也对，继续与任豪的性器做起了斗争，好不容易历经千辛万苦塞了进去，两人都长舒了一口气。  
何洛洛就着这个姿势，坐在任豪的腹部摇起了屁股，任豪现在几乎看不见什么，无法感知外界，全身的感觉都集中在了性器上，何洛洛的后穴又湿又软的夹着他，但是有可能小孩不习惯这个体位，没有全部吃进去，他有点不上不下，在舒服和欲求不满之间来回摇摆。  
何洛洛摇了一阵就没劲了，软绵绵地开口：“豪儿，我没劲了，你来好不好？”  
“刚刚是谁说不让我碰他的啊？说到做到我肯定不碰你，乖，快继续。”  
何洛洛又勉强动了几下，实在没力气，就泄了力，趴在任豪身上装死：“反正我没劲了，我不动了，要动你动，你要是不动咱俩就这么睡吧！怎么占我便宜还要我出力，好事都让你占了，我还累死累活的，你在这躺着享受！”  
任豪听了何洛洛气鼓鼓的抱怨哑然失笑，他拿掉脸上的腰带，然后伸手刮了刮何洛洛的鼻子，回应道：“小祖宗，平常哪次不是我在动？你躺着享受，今天就让你动了一次，看看这委屈的。豪哥来动好不好，你还是享受，豪哥给你服务。”  
说着双手抓住何洛洛的臀肉就顶了起来，任豪一直对何洛洛这对臀爱不释手，虽然小朋友看着瘦瘦的，肉全长在了该长的地方，手掌一抓多余的臀肉像上好的凝脂一般从指缝中溢了出来。但是平常多抓两下就不乐意了，今天趁着体位的优势，终于让他揉了个爽。  
何洛洛不知道任豪的小心思，只知道这个体位进的好深好深，好像要戳到他胃一样，任豪上下动了十几下他就有点受不了了，喊着慢点慢点，任豪却又趁机逗他：“刚刚不还没力气动不高兴了，让我动吗，怎么这会又不乐意了？”  
何洛洛被任豪顶的说话都断断续续：“太…太深了，我不行了！你轻点轻点！”  
任豪就听话的慢了下来，开始坏心眼的缓慢的磨何洛洛的前列腺，何洛洛刚刚被任豪送上云霄飞车，这会却好像又坐上了婴儿学步车，虽然前列腺被摩擦真的很舒服，但是不上不下的快感让何洛洛感到更难受了！  
何洛洛不满意地喊着：“豪儿！你怎么这样啊！别磨我了，快点快点！”说完往下努力坐了坐，想要把对方吃的更深了些。  
任豪被何洛洛在情事中不自觉流露出的风情迷的头都昏了，也不忍心再折磨小孩，就插入到何洛洛最喜欢的深度，按着何洛洛最喜欢的频率又抽插了几十下，何洛洛果然缩着后穴攀上了巅峰。高潮时后穴的挤压，让任豪也一起射了出来。  
任豪把避孕套取下来，打了结扔到垃圾桶里，把迷迷糊糊的何洛洛抱起来带到浴室去清理，他放好水把何洛洛放进浴缸里，坐在他背后给他清理，快清理完的时候何洛洛已经坐在他怀里睡着了。  
他把何洛洛从浴缸里捞起来抱到床上，才去收拾自己，等他也从浴室出来的时候，已经又过了半小时了，何洛洛陷在被褥里睡得很香。他轻轻地爬上床，关掉床头灯，把睡得正香的小朋友捞到怀里，何洛洛迷迷糊糊的闻到任豪的味道，抬头吻了吻任豪的唇：“爱你哦豪哥！”任豪听了小朋友的话，也低下头吻了吻他沉重的眼皮：“豪哥也爱你，乖睡吧！”


End file.
